Alchimistul/IV
30px |link=Alchimistul/III |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul III 30px |link=Alchimistul/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV -------- ro Băiatul începu să se minuneze de propriile lui gânduri. Poate biserica aceea, cu sicomorul crescut într-însa, să fi fost cu ghinion. Îi inspirase acelaşi vis pentru a doua oară, şi asta îi dădea o senzaţie de furie împotriva tovarăşelor lui, mereu aşa de credincioase. en The boy was surprised at his thoughts. Maybe the church, with the sycamore growing from within, had been haunted. It had caused him to have the same dream for a second time, and it was causing him to feel anger toward his faithful companions. fr Le jeune homme commença à se surprendre de ses propres pensées, à les trouver bizarres. L'église, avec ce sycomore qui poussait à l'intérieur, était peut-être hantée. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait encore refait ce même rêve, et qu'il éprouvait maintenant une sorte de colère à l'encontre des brebis, ses amies toujours fidèles ? de Der junge Mann wunderte sich über seine eigenen Gedanken. Vielleicht war diese alte Kirche mit dem Maulbeerbaum irgendwie verhext gewesen. Immerhin war sie daran schuld, daß er einen Traum zum zweiten Mal träumte, und mit einemmal Wut gegenüber seinen so treuen Gefährten empfand. it Il ragazzo cominciò a stupirsi di quei pensieri. Forse la chiesa, con quel sicomoro che vi cresceva all'interno, era frequentata da fantasmi. Aveva fatto sì che un sogno si ripetesse per la seconda volta, e adesso gli stava suscitando una sensazione di rabbia contro le sue compagne, sempre tanto fedeli. es El muchacho comenzó a extrañarse de sus propios pensamientos. Quizá la iglesia, con aquel sicómoro creciendo dentro, estuviese embrujada. Había hecho que soñase el mismo sueño por segunda vez, y le estaba provocando una sensación de rabia contra sus compañeras, siempre tan fieles. pt O rapaz começou a estranhar seus próprios pensamentos. Talvez a igreja, com aquele sicômoro crescendo dentro, fosse mal-assombrada. Tinha feito com que sonhasse um mesmo sonho pela segunda vez, e estava lhe dando uma sensação de raiva contra suas companheiras, sempre tão fiéis. ------------------- ro Bău puţinul vin care rămăsese de la cina de cu seară şi-şi strânse haina la mijloc. Ştia că peste câteva ore, cu soarele în vârful suliţei căldura va fi aşa de mare că nu-şi va mai putea duce oile pe câmp. Era ora când toată Spania dormea în timpul verii. en He drank a bitfrom the wine that remained from his dinner of the night before, and he gathered his jacket closer to his body. He knew that a few hours from now, with the sun at its zenith, the heat would be so great that he would not be able to lead his flock across the fields. It was the time of day when all of Spain slept during the summer. fr Il but un peu du vin qui lui restait du souper de la veille et serra son manteau contre son corps. Il savait que, dans quelques heures, avec le soleil à pic, il allait faire si chaud qu'il ne pourrait plus mener son troupeau à travers la campagne. A cette heure-là, en été, toute l'Espagne dormait. de Er trank einen Schluck Wein, der noch vom Abendbrot übriggeblieben war, und preßte seinen Mantel gegen den Leib. Es war ihm klar, daß es in einigen Stunden, wenn die Sonne senkrecht stand, zu heiß sein würde, um seine Schafe über die Felder zu führen. Es war die Tageszeit, wo während des Sommers ganz Spanien Siesta machte. it Bevve un po' di vino, che gli era avanzato dalla cena della sera precedente, e si strinse nella giacca. Sapeva bene, lui, come di lì a qualche ora, con il sole a picco, il caldo sarebbe stato così intenso da impedirgli di condurre le pecore nei campi. Sarebbe stata l'ora in cui tutta la Spagna dormiva, in estate: es Bebió un nuevo trago del vino que le había sobrado de la cena la noche anterior y apretó contra el cuerpo su chaqueta. Sabía que dentro de unas horas, con el sol alto, el calor sería tan fuerte que no podría conducir a las ovejas por el campo. Era la hora en que toda España dormía en verano. pt Bebeu um pouco de vinho que havia sobrado do jantar na noite anterior, e apertou contra o corpo o seu casaco. Ele sabia que daqui a algumas horas, com o sol a pino, o calor seria tão forte que não ia poder conduzir as ovelhas pelo campo. Era a hora que toda a Espanha dormia no verão. ------------------- ro Căldura ţinea până seara şi în toată această vreme el trebuia să-şi care după el haina. Dar când se gândea la greutate, imediat îi venea în minte că nu simţise frigul dimineţii numai pentru că o avea. „Trebuie să fim mereu pregătiţi pentru surprizele vremii”, se gândea el atunci, şi se simţea mulţumit cu greutatea hainei. en The heat lasted until nightfall, and all that time he had to carry his jacket. But when he thought to complain about the burden of its weight, he remembered that, because he had the jacket, he had withstood the cold of the dawn. We have to be prepared for change, he thought, and he was grateful for thejacket's weight and warmth. fr La chaleur durait jusqu'à la nuit, et pendant tout ce temps il lui faudrait transporter son manteau avec lui. Malgré tout, quand il avait envie de se plaindre de cette charge, il se souvenait que, grâce à cette charge, précisément, il n'avait pas ressenti le froid du petit matin. «Nous devons toujours être prêts à affronter les surprises du temps », songeaitil alors; et il acceptait avec gratitude le poids de son manteau. de Die Hitze hielt bis in die Abendstunden an, und die ganze Zeit über mußte er seinen Mantel mitschleppen. Aber jedesmal, wenn er sich über die Last beklagen wollte, fiel ihm wieder ein, daß er es diesem verdankte, wenn er morgens nicht zu frieren brauchte. >Auf die Launen des Wetters müssen wir immer vorbereitet sein<, dachte er und freute sich über das Gewicht des Mantels. it il caldo durava fino alla sera. E per tutta la giornata lui avrebbe dovuto portarsi dietro la giacca. Eppure, ogniqualvolta pensava di lamentarsi per quel peso, si rammentava che proprio quello gli aveva impedito di sentire freddo al mattino. Dobbiamo essere sempre preparati alle sorprese del tempo, pensava allora, e provava un sentimento di gratitudine per il peso della giacca. es El calor se prolongaba hasta la noche y durante todo ese tiempo él tenía que cargar con la chaqueta. No obstante, cuando pensaba en quejarse de su peso, siempre se acordaba de que gracias a ella no había sentido frío por la mañana. «Tenemos que estar siempre preparados para las sorpresas del tiempo», pensaba entonces, y se sentía agradecido por el peso de la chaqueta. pt O calor durava até a noite, e durante todo este tempo ele tinha que ficar carregando o casaco. Entretanto, quando pensava em reclamar do peso, sempre lembrava que por causa dele não havia sentido frio de manhã. "Temos que estar sempre preparados para as surpresas do tempo", pensava então ele, e sentia-se grato pelo peso do casaco. ------------------- ro Haina îşi avea rostul ei, şi băiatul de asemenea. De doi ani pe câmpiile Andaluziei, ştia pe dinafară toate aşezările din regiune, pentru că aceasta era marea pasiune a vieţii lui ― să călătorească. en The jacket had a purpose, and so did the boy. His purpose in life was to travel, and, after two years of walking the Andalusian terrain, he knew all the cities of the region. fr Celui-ci avait donc sa raison d'être, comme le jeune homme lui-même. Au bout de deux années passées à parcourir les plaines de l'Andalousie, il connaissait par cœur toutes les villes de la région, et c'était là ce qui donnait un sens à sa vie : voyager. de So hatte sein Mantel einen Sinn, wie sein Leben auch einen hatte. Nach zwei Jahren kannte er nun schon alle Städte Andalusiens auswendig, und der große Sinn seines Lebens war: zu reisen. it La giacca aveva un suo motivo, proprio come il ragazzo. Dopo due anni trascorsi fra le pianure dell'Andalusia, egli ormai conosceva a memoria tutte le città della regione, e questa era la sua grande ragione di vita: viaggiare. es La chaqueta tenía una finalidad, y el muchacho también. En dos años de recorrido por las planicies de Andalucía ya se conocía de memoria todas las ciudades de la región, y ésta era la gran razón de su vida: viajar. pt O casaco tinha um motivo, e o rapaz também. Em dois anos pelas planícies de Andaluzia ele ja sabia de cor todas as cidades da região, e esta era a grande razão de sua vida; viajar. ------------------- ro Se gândise că de data asta o să-i explice fetei cum de un simplu cioban ştia să citească: fusese chiar la seminar, până la şaisprezece ani. Părinţii lui voiau ca el să devină preot, şi să fie motiv de mândrie pentru o familie de simpli ţărani care muncea din greu doar pentru mâncare şi apă, ca şi oile lui. en He was planning, on this visit, to explain to the girl how it was that a simple shepherd knew how to read. That he had attended a seminary until he was sixteen. His parents had wanted him to become a priest, and thereby a source of pride for a simple farm family. They worked hard just to have food and water, like the sheep. fr Il avait l'intention, cette fois-ci, d'expliquer à la jeune fille pourquoi un simple berger peut savoir lire: jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans, il avait fréquenté le séminaire. Ses parents auraient voulu faire de lui un prêtre, motif de fierté pour une humble famille paysanne qui travaillait tout juste pour la nourriture et l'eau, comme ses moutons. de Er nahm sich vor, diesmal dem Mädchen zu erklären, warum ein einfacher Hirte lesen konnte: Bis zu seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr hatte er eine Klosterschule besucht, und seine Eltern wünschten, daß er Priester würde, worauf eine einfache Bauernfamilie Grund hatte, stolz zu sein. Denn auch sie hatten bisher nur für Nahrung und Wasser gelebt, wie seine Schafe. it Stava pensando che, questa volta, avrebbe spiegato alla giovane il motivo per cui un semplice pastore sapeva leggere: fino a sedici anni era stato in seminario. I suoi genitori, infatti, volevano che divenisse prete e costituisse motivo di orgoglio per un modesta famiglia contadina che lavorava solo per sfamarsi e dissetarsi, come le pecore. es Estaba pensando en explicar esta vez a la chica por qué un simple pastor sabe leer: había estado hasta los dieciséis años en un seminario. Sus padres querían que él fuese cura, motivo de orgullo para una simple familia campesina que apenas trabajaba para conseguir comida y agua, como sus ovejas. pt Estava planejando explicar desta vez à menina porque um simples pastor sabe ler: havia estado até os dezesseis anos num seminário. Seus pais queriam que ele fosse padre, e motivo de orgulho para uma simples família camponesa, que trabalhava apenas para comida e água, como suas ovelhas. ------------------- ro Învăţase latină, spaniolă şi teologie. Dar încă de mic visa să cunoască lumea, iar asta era mult mai important decât să-l cunoşti pe Dumnezeu sau păcatele oamenilor. Într-o seară, când se afla în vizită la ai săi, îşi luă inima-n dinţi şi-i spuse tatălui său că nu voia să fie preot. Voia să călătorească. en He had studied Latin, Spanish, and theology. But ever since he had been a child, he had wanted toknow the world, and this was much more important to him than knowing God and learning about man's sins. One afternoon, on a visit to his family, he had summoned up the courage to tell his father that he didn't want to become a priest. That he wanted to travel. fr Il avait étudié le latin, l'espagnol, la théologie. Mais, depuis sa petite enfance, il rêvait de connaître le monde, et c'était là quelque chose de bien plus important que de connaître Dieu ou les péchés des hommes. Un beau soir, en allant voir sa famille, il s'était armé de courage et avait dit à son père qu'il ne voulait pas être curé. Il voulait voyager. de So erhielt er Unterricht in Latein, Spanisch und Theologie. Aber seit seiner Kindheit träumte er davon, die weite Welt kennenzulernen, und das schien ihm viel wichtiger, als Gott und die Sünden der Menschen kennenzulernen. Eines Nachmittags, als er seine Eltern besuchte, faßte er sich ein Herz und verkündete seinem Vater, daß er kein Priester werden, sondern reisen wolle. it Aveva studiato latino, spagnolo e teologia. Ma, fin da bambino, sognava di conoscere il mondo, e questo era ben più importante che non conoscere Dio o i peccati degli uomini. Un pomeriggio, in visita alla famiglia, aveva trovato il coraggio di annunciare al padre la propria intenzione di non fare il prete. Perché voleva viaggiare. es Estudió latín, español y teología. Pero desde niño soñaba con conocer el mundo, y esto era mucho más importante que conocer a Dios y los pecados de los hombres. Cierta tarde, al visitar a su familia, se había armado de valor y le había dicho a su padre que no quería ser cura. Quería viajar. pt Estudou latim, espanhol, e teologia. Mas desde criança sonhava em conhecer o mundo, e isto era muito mais importante do que conhecer Deus ou os pecados dos homens. Certa tarde, ao visitar a família, havia tomado coragem e dito para seu pai que não queria ser padre. Queria viajar. ------------------ ro ― Oameni din toată lumea au trecut prin satul ăsta, fiule, răspunse tatăl. Au venit în căutare de lucruri noi, dar au rămas aceiaşi. Se duc până pe deal ca să vadă cetatea şi sunt de părere că trecutul era mai bun decât prezentul. Sunt bălai sau tuciurii, dar nu-s deosebiţi de oamenii din satul nostru. en "People from all over the world have passed through this village, son," said his father. "They come in search of new things, but when they leave they are basically the same people they were when they arrived. They climb the mountain to see the castle, and they wind up thinking that the past was better than what we have now. They have blond hair, or dark skin, but basically they're the same as the people who live right here." fr «Des hommes venus du monde entier sont déjà passés par ce village, mon fils. Ils viennent ici chercher des choses nouvelles, mais ils restent toujours les mêmes hommes. Ils vont jusqu'à la colline pour visiter le château, et trouvent que le passé valait mieux que le présent. Ils ont les cheveux clairs, ou le teint foncé, mais sont semblables aux hommes de notre village. de »Menschen aus der ganzen Welt kamen schon durch diesen Ort, mein Sohn«, sagte damals sein Vater. »Sie kommen auf der Suche nach neuen Dingen, aber sie bleiben dabei dieselben. Sie gehen auf den Hügel, um die Burg zu besichtigen, und glauben, daß die Vergangenheit besser war als die Gegenwart. Sie haben blonde Haare oder dunkle Haut, aber im Grunde sind sie alle so wie die Leute in unserem Ort.« it Per questo villaggio sono già passati uomini provenienti da ogni parte del mondo, figliuolo mio gli aveva risposto il padre. vengono in cerca di cose nuove, ma le persone sono sempre uguali. Si spingono fino alla collina per vedere il castello e credono che il passato sia stato migliore del presente. Hanno capelli biondi o pelle scura, ma sono uguali agli uomini del nostro villaggio. es —Hombres de todo el mundo ya pasaron por esta aldea, hijo —dijo su padre—. Vienen en busca de cosas nuevas, pero continúan siendo las mismas personas. Van hasta la colina para conocer el castillo y opinan que el pasado era mejor que el presente. Pueden tener los cabellos rubios o la piel oscura, pero son iguales que los hombres de nuestra aldea. pt — Homens de todo o mundo já passaram por esta aldeia, filho — disse o pai. — Vêm em busca de coisas novas, mas continuam as mesmas pessoas. Vão até o morro conhecer o castelo e acham que o passado era melhor que o presente. Têm cabelos louros ou pele escura, mas são iguais aos homens de nossa aldeia. ------------------- ro ― Dar eu nu cunosc cetăţile din ţinuturile de unde vin ei, zise băiatul. ― Oamenii aceştia, după ce ne văd pământurile şi femeile, spun că le-ar plăcea să trăiască pentru totdeauna aici, continuă tatăl. en "But I'd like to see the castles in the towns where they live," the boy explained. "Those people, when they see our land, say that they would like to live here forever," his father continued. fr — Mais moi, je ne connais pas les châ- teaux des pays d'où viennent ces hommes, répliqua le jeune homme. — Ces hommes, quand ils voient nos champs et nos femmes, disent qu'ils aimeraient vivre ici pour toujours, poursuivit le père. de »Aber ich kenne nicht die Burgen in ihren Ländern«, entgegnete der Jüngling. »Wenn sie unsere Gegend und unsere Frauen kennenlernen, dann sagen diese Männer, daß sie für immer hierbleiben möchten«, fuhr sein Vater fort. möglich ein anderer Schäfer mit einer größeren Herde vor ihm dagewesen war und um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. it Ma io non conosco i castelli delle terre da cui loro vengono, aveva ribattuto il ragazzo. Questi uomini, quando conoscono i nostri campi e le nostre donne, dicono che vorrebbero vivere qui per sempre, aveva proseguito il padre. es —Pero yo no conozco los castillos de las tierras de donde ellos vienen — replicó el muchacho. —Esos hombres, cuando conocen nuestros campos y nuestras mujeres, dicen que les gustaría vivir siempre aquí —continuó el padre. pt — Mas não conheço os castelos das terras de onde eles vêm — retrucou o rapaz. — Estes homens, quando conhecem nossos campos e nossas mulheres, dizem que gostariam de viver para sempre aqui — continuou o pai. ------------------- ro ― Vreau să cunosc femeile şi ţinuturile de unde vin ei, spuse băiatul. Pentru că aceştia nu se aşază niciodată pe aici. ― Oamenii aceştia au tot timpul punga plină cu bani, mai spuse tatăl. Dintre ai noştri, numai ciobanii umblă de colo-colo. en "Well, I'd like to see their land, and see how they live," said his son. "The people who come here have a lot of money to spend, so they can afford to travel," his father said. "Amongst us, the only ones who travel are the shepherds." fr — Je veux connaître les femmes et les terres d'où ils viennent, dit alors le fils. Car eux ne restent jamais parmi nous. — Mais ces hommes ont de l'argent plein leurs poches, dit encore le père. Chez nous, seuls les bergers peuvent voir du pays. de it Voglio conoscere le donne e le terre da cui sono venuti quegli uomini, aveva insistito il ragazzo. Perché loro, poi, non si fermano mai qui. Quegli uomini hanno le borse piene di denaro, aveva aggiunto una volta il padre. Fra di noi, soltanto i pastori viaggiano. es —Quiero conocer a las mujeres y las tierras de donde ellos vinieron —dijo el chico—, porque ellos nunca se quedan por aquí. —Los hombres traen el bolsillo lleno de dinero —insistió el padre—. Entre nosotros, sólo los pastores viajan. pt — Quero conhecer as mulheres e as terras de onde eles vieram — disse o rapaz. — Porque eles nunca ficam por aqui. — Os homens trazem a bolsa cheia de dinheiro — disse mais uma vez o pai. —Entre nós, só os pastores viajam. ------------------- ro ― Atunci mă fac cioban. Tatăl nu mai spuse nimic. A doua zi îi dădu o pungă cu trei monede spaniole vechi de aur. en "Well, then I'll be a shepherd!" His father said no more. The next day, he gave his son a pouch that held three ancient Spanish gold coins. fr — Alors, je serai berger. » Le père n'ajouta rien de plus. Le lendemain, il donna à son fils une bourse qui contenait trois vieilles pièces d'or espagnoles. de it Allora farò il pastore. Il padre non aveva detto altro. Il giorno dopo gli aveva consegnato una borsa con tre antiche monete d'oro spagnole. es —Entonces seré pastor. El padre no dijo nada más. Al día siguiente le dio una bolsa con tres antiguas monedas de oro españolas. pt — Então serei pastor. O pai não disse mais nada. No dia seguinte deu-lhe uma bolsa com três antigas moedas de ouro espanholas. ------------------- ro ― Le-am găsit într-o zi pe câmp. Urmau să fie ale bisericii, ca zestre a ta. Cumpără-ţi o turmă şi bate lumea în lung şi-n lat, până ai să înţelegi că cetatea noastră e cea mai însemnată, iar femeile noastre, cele mai frumoase. en "I found these one day in the fields. I wanted them to be a part of your inheritance. But use them to buy your flock. Take to the fields, and someday you'll learn that our countryside is the best, and our women the most beautiful." fr «Je les ai trouvées un jour dans un champ. Dans mon idée, elles devaient aller à l'Eglise, à l'occasion de ton ordination. Achète-toi un troupeau et va courir le monde, jusqu'au jour où tu apprendras que notre château est le plus digne d'inté- rêt et nos femmes les plus belles. » de it Un giorno le ho trovate in un campo: erano destinate alla Chiesa, come tua dote. Compra il tuo gregge e vai per il mondo fino a quando non imparerai che il nostro castello è il più importante e le nostre donne sono le più belle. es —Las encontré un día en el campo. Iban a ser tu dote para la Iglesia. Compra tu rebaño y recorre el mundo hasta que aprendas que nuestro castillo es el más importante y que nuestras mujeres son las más bellas. pt — Achei certo dia no campo. Iam ser da Igreja, como seu dote. Compre seu rebanho e corra o mundo até aprender que nosso castelo é o mais importante, e nossas mulheres são as mais belas. ------------------- ro Apoi îl binecuvântă. În ochii tatălui, băiatul citi aceeaşi dorinţă de a cutreiera lumea. O dorinţă încă vie, în ciuda zecilor de ani cât încercase să o înăbuşe cu apă, mâncare şi acelaşi culcuş pentru toate nopţile. en And he gave the boy his blessing. The boy could see in his father's gaze a desire to be able, himself, to travel the world—a desire that was still alive, despite his father's having had to bury it, over dozens of years, under the burden of struggling for water to drink, food to eat, and the same place to sleep every night of his life. fr Et il lui donna sa bénédiction. Le gar- çon, dans les yeux de son père, lut aussi l'envie de courir le monde. Une envie qui vivait toujours, en dépit des dizaines d'années au cours desquelles il avait essayé de la faire passer en demeurant dans le même lieu pour y dormir chaque nuit, y boire et y manger. de it E gli aveva dato la sua benedizione. Anche negli occhi del padre il ragazzo aveva letto quel desiderio di andare per il mondo: un desiderio ancora vivo, malgrado l'uomo avesse tentato di seppellirlo per decine d'anni con acqua, cibo, e con un luogo sempre uguale dove trascorrere tutta la notte. es Y lo bendijo. En los ojos del padre él leyó también el deseo de recorrer el mundo. Un deseo que aún persistía, a pesar de las decenas de años que había intentado sepultarlo con agua, comida, y el mismo lugar para dormir todas las noches. pt E o abençoou. Nos olhos do pai ele leu também a vontade de correr o mundo. Uma vontade que ainda vivia, apesar das dezenas de anos que ele a tentou sepultar com água, comida, e o mesmo lugar para dormir toda noite. ------------------- ro Orizontul se coloră în roşu, apoi apăru soarele. Băiatul îşi aminti de discuţia cu taică-său şi se simţi uşurat; cunoscuse deja multe cetăţi şi multe femei (dar nici una ca aceea care îl aştepta peste două zile). Avea o haină, o carte pe care o putea schimba pentru alta şi o turmă de oi. en The horizon was tinged with red, and suddenly the sun appeared. The boy thought back to that conversation with his father, and felt happy; he had already seen many castles and met many women (but none the equal of the one who awaited him several days hence). He owned a jacket, a book that he could trade for another, and a flock of sheep. fr L'horizon se teinta de rouge, puis le soleil apparut. Le jeune homme se souvint de la conversation avec son père et se sentit heureux; il avait déjà connu bien des châteaux et bien des femmes (mais aucune ne pouvait égaler celle qui l'attendait à deux jours de là). Il possédait un manteau, un livre qu'il pourrait échanger contre un autre, un troupeau de moutons. de it L'orizzonte si tinse di rosso e, poi, spunt ò il sole. Il ragazzo ripensò alla conversazione avuta con il padre e provò un senso di gioia: aveva ormai conosciuto molti castelli e molte donne, ma nessuna era uguale a colei che lo attendeva di li a due giorni. Quanto a lui, possedeva una giacca, un libro che poteva scambiare con un altro e un gregge di pecore. es El horizonte se tiñó de rojo, y después apareció el sol. El muchacho recordó la conversación con el padre y se sintió alegre; ya había conocido muchos castillos y a muchas mujeres (aunque ninguna como aquella que lo esperaba dentro de dos días). Tenía una chaqueta, un libro que podía cambiar por otro y un rebaño de ovejas. pt O horizonte se tingiu de vermelho, e depois apareceu o sol. O rapaz lembrou-se da conversa com o pai e sentiu-se alegre; tinha já conhecido muitos castelos e muitas mulheres (mas nenhuma igual àquela que o esperava em dois dias). Tinha um casaco, um livro que podia trocar por outro, e um rebanho de ovelhas. ------------------- ro Totuşi, cel mai important era că în fiecare zi îşi împlinea marele vis al vieţii lui ― să călătorească. Când va obosi de câmpiile andaluze va putea să-şi vândă oile şi să se facă marinar. Când se va sătura de mare va fi cunoscut deja multe oraşe, multe femei, multe ocazii de a fi fericit. en But, most important, he was able every day to live out his dream. If he were to tire of the Andalusian fields, he could sell his sheep and go to sea. By the time he had had enough of the sea, he would already have known other cities, other women, and other chances to be happy. fr Le plus important, toutefois, c'était que, chaque jour, il réalisait le grand rêve de sa vie : voyager. Quand il se serait fatigué des campagnes d'Andalousie, il pourrait vendre ses moutons et devenir marin. Quand il en aurait assez de la mer, il aurait connu des quantités de villes, des quantités de femmes, des quantités d'occasions d'être heureux. de it Eppure, la cosa più importante era che ogni giorno potesse realizzare il grande sogno della sua vita: viaggiare. Quando si fosse stancato delle campagne dell'Andalusia, avrebbe potuto vendere le pecore e fare il marinaio. Quando si fosse stancato del mare, avrebbe potuto conoscere molte città, molte donne, molte occasioni per essere felice. es Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que cada día realizaba el gran sueño de su vida: viajar. Cuando se cansara de los campos de Andalucía podía vender sus ovejas y hacerse marinero. Cuando se cansara del mar ya habría conocido muchas ciudades, a muchas mujeres y muchas oportunidades de ser feliz. pt O mais importante, entretanto, é que todo dia realizava o grande sonho de sua vida; viajar. Quando cansasse dos campos de Andaluzia, podia vender suas ovelhas e tornar-se marinheiro. Quando cansasse do mar, teria conhecido muitas cidades, muitas mulheres, muitas oportunidades de ser feliz. ------------------- ro “Nu ştiu cum îl caută pe Dumnezeu la seminar”, se gândi el în timp ce privea răsăritul soarelui. De câte ori putea o lua pe alt drum. Nu mai fusese niciodată pe la acele ruine ale bisericii, deşi trecuse de atâtea ori prin apropiere. en I couldn't have found God in the seminary, he thought, as he looked at the sunrise. Whenever he could, he sought out a new road to travel. He had never been to that ruined church before, in spite of having traveled through those parts many times. fr «Comment peut-on aller chercher Dieu au séminaire?» se demanda-t-il, tout en regardant naître le soleil. Chaque fois que c'était possible, il tâchait de trouver un nouvel itinéraire. Il n'était jamais venu jusqu'à cette église, alors qu'il était pourtant passé par là tant de fois. de it Non so come ricerchino Dio, in seminario, pensò mentre guardava il sorgere del sole. Appena possibile, egli cercava sempre una strada diversa. Non era mai stato in quella chiesa, prima, malgrado fosse passato tante volte per quella zona. es «No entiendo cómo buscan a Dios en el seminario», pensó mientras miraba el sol que nacía. Siempre que le era posible buscaba un camino diferente para recorrer. Nunca había estado en aquella iglesia antes, a pesar de haber pasado tantas veces por allí. pt "Não sei como buscam Deus no seminário", pensou, enquanto olhava o sol que nascia. Sempre que possível, buscava um caminho diferente para andar. Nunca havia estado naquela igreja antes, apesar de haver passado tantas vezes por ali. ------------------- ro Lumea era mare şi nesfârşită, şi dacă s-ar fi lăsat numai un pic condus de oi, ar fi descoperit şi mai multe lucruri interesante. „Problema este că ele nu ştiu că fac drumuri noi în fiecare zi. en The world was huge and inexhaustible; he had only to allow his sheep to set the route for a while, and he would discover other interesting things. fr Le monde était grand, inépuisable ; et s'il laissait ses moutons le guider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps, il finirait par découvrir encore bien des choses pleines d'intérêt. « Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils parcourent de nouveaux chemins tous les jours. de it Il mondo era grande e inesauribile e lui, se avesse lasciato alle pecore la minima possibilità di guidarlo, avrebbe finito per scoprire altre cose interessanti. Il problema è che loro non si rendono conto che stanno percorrendo strade sempre nuove, giorno dopo giorno. es El mundo era grande e inagotable, y si él dejara que las ovejas le guiaran apenas un poquito, iba a terminar descubriendo más cosas interesantes. «El problema es que ellas no se dan cuenta de que están haciendo caminos nuevos cada día. pt O mundo era grande e inesgotável, e se ele deixasse que as ovelhas o guiassem apenas um pouquinho, ia terminar descobrindo mais coisas interessantes. "O problema é que elas não se dão conta de que estão fazendo caminhos novos cada dia. Não percebem que os pastos mudaram, que as estações são diferentes — porque estão apenas ocupadas com água e comida." ------------------- ro Nu-şi dau seama că păşunile se schimbă, că anotimpurile trec, pentru că sunt ocupate numai cu adăpatul şi cu mâncarea.” “Poate că aşa este cu noi toţi”, îşi zise ciobănaşul. „Chiar şi cu mine, care nu mă mai gândesc la altă femeie de când am văzut-o pe fata negustorului.” en The problem is that they don't even realize that they're walking a new road every day. They don't see that the fields are new and the seasons change. All they think about is food and water. Maybe we're all that way, the boy mused. Even me—I haven't thought of other women since I met the merchant's daughter. fr Ils ne s'aperçoivent pas que les pâturages ont changé, que les saisons sont différentes. Car ils n'ont d'autre pré- occupation que la nourriture et l'eau. » «Peut-être en est-il ainsi pour tout le monde, pensa le berger. Même pour moi, qui n'ai plus d'autres femmes en tête depuis que j'ai rencontré la fille de ce commerçant. » de it Non capiscono che i pascoli sono cambiati, che le stagioni sono diverse, perché si preoccupano soltanto dell'acqua e del cibo. Forse è così per tutti noi, pensò il pastore. Anche per me, che non penso ad altre donne da quando ho conosciuto la figlia del commerciante. es No perciben que los pastos cambian, que las estaciones son diferentes, porque sólo están preocupadas por el agua y la comida. Quizá suceda lo mismo con todos nosotros —pensó el pastor—. Hasta conmigo, que no pienso en otras mujeres desde que conocí a la hija del comerciante.» pt "Talvez seja assim com todos nós" — pensou o pastor. "Mesmo comigo, que não penso em outras mulheres desde que conheci a filha do comerciante". ------------------- ro Privi cerul şi socoti că pe la prânz ar ajunge la Tarifa. Acolo putea să schimbe cartea pentru una mai groasă, să-şi umple carafa cu vin, să se radă şi să se tundă; trebuia să se pregătească pentru ca s-o întâlnească pe fată, şi nici nu voia să se gândească la posibilitatea ca alt cioban să fi ajuns înaintea lui cu mai multe oi, şi să-i ceară mâna. en Looking at the sun, he calculated that he would reach Tarifa before midday. There, he could exchange his book for a thicker one, fill his wine bottle, shave, and have a haircut; he had to prepare himself for his meeting with the girl, and he didn't want to think about the possibility that some other shepherd, with a larger flock of sheep, had arrived there before him and asked for her hand. fr Il regarda le ciel. D'après ses calculs, il serait à Tarifa avant l'heure du déjeuner. Là, il pourrait échanger son livre contre un plus gros volume, remplir sa bouteille de vin, se faire raser et couper les cheveux ; il devait être fin prêt pour retrouver la jeune fille, et il ne voulait même pas envisager l'éventualité qu'un autre berger fût arrivé avant lui, avec davantage de moutons, pour demander sa main. de it Guardò il cielo. Secondo i suoi calcoli, sarebbe arrivato a Tarifa prima di pranzo. Là avrebbe potuto scambiare il suo libro con uno più voluminoso, riempirsi la bottiglia di vino e farsi barba e capelli. Doveva prepararsi all'incontro con la giovinetta e non voleva neppure pensare all'eventualità che un altro pastore, con più pecore, fosse arrivato prima di lui a chiedere la sua mano. es Miró al cielo y calculó que llegaría a Tarifa antes de la hora del almuerzo. Allí podría cambiar su libro por otro más voluminoso, llenar la bota de vino y afeitarse y cortarse el pelo; tenía que estar bien para su encuentro con la chica y no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que otro pastor hubiera llegado antes que él, con más ovejas, para pedir su mano. pt Olhou o céu, e pelos seus cálculos estaria antes do almoço em Tarifa. Lá poderia trocar seu livro por um volume mais grosso, encher a garrafa de vinho, e fazer a barba e o cabelo; tinha que estar pronto para encontrar a menina, e não queria pensar na possibilidade de outro pastor ter chegado antes dele, com mais ovelhas, para pedir sua mão. ------------------- ro “Tocmai posibilitatea să-ţi împlineşti un vis face viaţa interesantă”, reflectă el în timp ce iarăşi privea cerul şi grăbea pasul. Tocmai îşi adusese aminte că la Tarifa stătea o bătrână care ştia să interpreteze visele. Iar el avusese de două ori acelaşi vis în acea noapte. en It's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting, he thought, as he looked again at the position of the sun, and hurried his pace. He had suddenly remembered that, in Tarifa, there was an old woman who interpreted dreams. fr «C'est justement la possibilité de réaliser un rêve qui rend la vie intéressante», songea-t-il en levant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel, tout en pressant le pas. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il y avait à Tarifa une vieille femme qui savait interpréter les rêves. Et, cette nuit-là, il avait eu le même rêve qu'il avait déjà fait une fois. de >Erst die Möglichkeit, einen Traum zu verwirklichen, macht unser Leben lebenswert<, überlegte er, während er nochmals zum Himmel aufschaute und seine Schritte beschleunigte. Ihm war nämlich gerade eingefallen, daß es in Tarifa eine Alte gab, die Träume deuten konnte. Und vergangene Nacht hatte er einen wiederkehrenden Traum gehabt. it E’ proprio la possibilità di realizzare un sogno che rende la vita interessante, pensò mentre guardava di nuovo il cielo e affrettava il passo. Si era appena ricordato che a Tarifa viveva una vecchia capace di interpretare i sogni. E, quella notte, lui aveva fatto un sogno che aveva già fatto un altra volta. es «Es justamente la posibilidad de realizar un sueño lo que hace que la vida sea interesante», reflexionó mientras miraba de nuevo el cielo y apretaba el paso. Acababa de acordarse de que en Tarifa vivía una vieja capaz de interpretar los sueños. Y él había tenido un sueño repetido aquella noche. pt "É justamente a possibilidade de realizar um sonho que torna a vida interessante", refletiu enquanto olhava novamente o céu e apressava o passo. Tinha acabado de se lembrar que em Tarifa morava uma velha capaz de interpretar sonhos. E ele tinha tido um sonho repetido aquela noite. 30px |link=Alchimistul/III |alt=Înapoi |Capitolul III 30px |link=Alchimistul/V |alt=Înainte |Capitolul V Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV